


Allison Character Bio

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [73]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Filipino Character, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Here is Allison's character bio for anyone who's interested!
Series: OG World [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 5





	Allison Character Bio

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

**Name:** **Allison (Amehan) Sumaya**

**Nickname:** Allie (by Renata and Willy)

 **Age:** 4 (Season 1) / 6 (Season 2) / 8 (Season 3) / 12 (TFS) – arrives at Ericson age 16

 **Gender:** Female

 **Pronouns:** She/her

**Sexuality:** **Bisexual**

**Height:** 5’6”

 **Weight:** 52.16 kg (115 lbs)

 **Hair color:** black

 **Hair length:** down to the middle of her back if it was down

 **Typical hairstyle:** ponytail with loose strands in front of each ear

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Noticeable Features:** burn marks scattered across her body (a punishment from the Delta)

 **Typical Clothing:** mauve hoodie on top of a grungy white tee, worn out jeans, sneakers

 **Preferred Weapon:** a combo spear/hammer she and Willy made together.

 **Backstory:** Amehan was four when the apocalypse happened. Her family was vacationing in America and visiting some of their relatives in New York when disaster struck. Amehan’s memories of that time were hazy being so young, but she remembered always being told to keep quiet and always moving. Her family survived by relying on members of the Filipino community in New York, but that could only accomplish so much. A year and a half into the apocalypse, both of Amehan’s brothers were killed when there was a breach in their small community’s walls, leading walkers directly into a playground where most of the community’s children were at play. Only 3 of the 15 children survived. Amehan was one of them.

After the loss of both of her sons, Amehan’s mother grew heartsick and depressed. She did not sleep or eat much at all and was unwilling to be near Amehan, leading the six-year-old to spend a great deal of time alone. Several months later during an evacuation, Amehan and her mother were cornered with a few other women within an alleyway by the very walkers they were trying to flee. Amehan’s mother told her to run and Amehan did. Those were the last words she ever heard from her.

Over the course of the next two years Amehan focused on becoming as useful as she possibly could be to her father and their community. Her father, scarred by the loss of the rest of their family, interacted with Amehan on a purely practical level. When he and Amehan were not out hunting, scouting or training, he was running English drills with her, training her to be as proficient and skilled as she could be should the day come that he was no longer there.

That day came all too soon. One night, the community came under attack from a militia group at their walls. While the adults barricaded the front gates and fought to protect their home, members of the militia circled round and took their real targets: the children. At eight years old, Amehan became one of the first child soldiers “recruited” by the Delta. She was sent down the river and given the name Allison since her commanding officer didn’t care to learn her “foreign” name. She never learned what became of her father that night.

Delta life was brutal. Every day was regimented, every moment watched. Each time a recruit disobeyed or messed up one too many times, the child was dragged off and a red-hot poker pressed to their side, leaving a mark to remind them that their actions had consequences. Allison knew how to be silent and how to follow orders. Still, over the years the number of marks upon her sides grew. There was never an end to punishment, it was only a question of who received it. There always needed to be someone to make an example of.

Life held little happiness for Allison. The only joy within it was the small stolen moments between her fellow recruits. Whispered conversations after curfew, quick jokes when none of the adults were round to hear them and promises made that someday they would all break free. None of those promises ever came true. Deserters were maimed or killed; dissenters transferred. Nothing stayed the same. Except for Bridget.

Bridget was a special case, the daughter of one of the soldiers in Allison’s unit. When Bridget talked back she was smacked instead of burned, a meal taken away rather than a finger. Bridget realized her power, and she used it as best she could, taking the blame whenever possible to shield the others. Sometimes it worked (Bridget was enough of a troublemaker on her own to make her claims believable), sometimes it didn’t. But Bridget never stopped trying.

Allison admired the girl, who was two years her senior, and stuck by her most of all. She tried to behave in part to avoid transfer, some deep part of her fearing that she would lose all hope if she couldn’t see Bridget. As she grew older, Allison recognized her feelings for what they were: love. She never disclosed them to Bridget though. Love had no place in the Delta. Perhaps someday when things were different, when the Delta was done fighting, their empire secure, she could tell Bridget how she felt.

She never got that chance. Bridget died on a raid, one she’d been conscripted to at only 14 due to the thinness of Delta’s ranks. Their unit was desperate for new recruits and took a risk to gain them. It backfired terribly. Allison felt her heart go numb at the news. From that day on she lived as a machine, eating, sleeping and fighting for no reason other than the commands given to her. She fought for nothing: not the Delta, not survival and certainly not for herself.

A few months later with Allison’s unit still unable to gain new recruits, it was absorbed into another unit. There Allison met Renata, a Hispanic girl who had recently been transferred there herself. Allison didn’t care about anything when she met Renata, but for some reason Renata cared for her. The older girl took Allison under her proverbial wing as a sort of adoptive sister, talking with her, checking on her and covering for her whenever there was trouble. In some ways she reminded Allison of Bridget: the way she never gave up and looked out for others even though the consequences she faced were so dire. Against her better judgement, Allison found herself caring for another being once more: a friend whose sunshine never seemed deterred by her gloom.

The girls had known each other for about four months when news reached their unit of a Delta squad that had been completely destroyed, their boat torched and abandoned without a trace of their enemy. A tremor was felt throughout the entire Delta and the recruits felt the adults’ fear. Delta wasn’t invincible after all. That night, Renata confided in Allison what she’d been working toward since her transfer here: a way to escape. They had to do it tonight, before replacements were sent for the adults deployed downriver to provide backup to the southern units if needed. With nothing to lose, Allison agreed. In the dead of night, they targeted the weakest security point, slit the guards’ throats, and disappeared into the night.

They were free. After years of guarding her every word and action, Allison had no clue what to do. Neither girl had any living family that they knew of left. But Renata had a plan. Somewhere in West Virginia there was a school where they would be accepted. All they had to do was find it.

**Facts about Allison:**

  1. Allison enjoys collecting stones. As she puts it, they’re pretty to look at and an instant weapon if needed.
  2. One of Allison’s earliest memories is her cat Bunso who she left in the Philippines. To this day she sometimes wonders if he’s alright.
  3. Allison always thought it would be fun to dye the tips of her hair another color but never got the chance.
  4. Allison’s favorite game is Slapjack since the rules are simple and she enjoys the opportunity to slap others in the heat of competition.
  5. Allison’s favorite flowers are daffodils since they remind her of her brightest loved ones: Bridget, Renata and Willy.




End file.
